Peeta's View
by fandomfetish
Summary: "Do you have a girl waiting for you back home?" This is the time. The time that Haymitch told me to spill my guts. But I play it off kind of hesitantly. I shake my head in an unconvincing way. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl," he pushes. "Come on, what's her name?" I sigh. "Well there is this one girl." OR Peeta's View of The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

When I wake up, it's almost noon. I turn over, in no way ready to start the day. I had the best dream last night. Katniss and I were in the woods, talking for hours. We talked about hunting. About life. We walked around and there was no Capitol. There was no evil presence in our lives. We could live whatever way we wanted. We finished talking in the meadow that is before the forest. It is always very peaceful there.

Sometimes I sneak out of our house at night and lay there with my best friend, Delly. We would stare at the stars and talk about our problems. It's a way for us to survive the horrible thing we call our lives.

Anyway, I might as well get up now. It's reaping day. Today is the day that we will be picked, one boy and one girl to go to the Hunger Games.

I slip out of my room and quickly go down stairs. I go past my father whose back is turned. He doesn't notice me. I am heading for the center of town. This is where Delly and I meet up before school. I see her there and say her name, "Delly!" She turns and her bright blue eyes light up with happiness.

"Hey, Peeta!" She has yellowish blonde hair and a slim figure. All kids in town have blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You ready for today?" I ask. Her eyes become fearful once again.

"No. How can I be ready? I could be going to the Hunger Games in a few hours. That's terrifying!" she says.

"I know. It's horrible. But I doubt we will get picked," I say, trying to reassure her as much as myself.

"You know, I have to go. I need to look pretty. Just in case," Delly says, still frightened.

"You always look pretty, Del," I say with a smile. She returns the smile and turns to leave. She walks a few paces, turns around, and blows me a kiss. I head back to the bakery.

My father is in the kitchen, as usual. He is making the sour dough. He points to the table where there is a pile of meat. "Eat up." It's a squirrel.

"Was Katniss here?" I ask.

"Her friend, Gale."

Gale Hawthorne. He is not in my year. Two years older, I think. But he and Katniss always disappear into the woods together. They look like they are cousins or something but I don't know. I have never had a proper conversation with him. "You should tell her, you know." my father says.

"I know. I just don't know when." I pause. "How do you know when it is the best time? You know. To tell her."

"Well I am not an expert. I mean I didn't get the one I love. You know that more than anyone."

"Yes. I know." My father was in love with Katniss's mother. Still is, by the looks of it. "I'll probably do it after the reaping. She'll be really relieved that she wasn't picked."

"Good idea. Best time I guess." my father says. He's still in his thoughts. I go to get dressed. It's almost one when I get am almost ready. My mother takes a comb to my hair, hard. She doesn't like me much.

"Why can't I comb my own hair?"

"You mess everything up. I don't want you to mess your hair up on this big day." I don't know why my father married her. She is so blunt with her words.

As we walk up to the city square, my mother gives me and my middle brother, Wheet, a push. "You'll be late unless you stop dragging your feet." We enter the square and I stand with a group of boys from the marketplace. We exchange few words.

I look across the square and see Katniss with her little sister, Prim, calming her. She looks very scared. I remember my first reaping. How scary it was. How both my brothers, Wheet and Rie, tried to comfort me. I remember Katniss, having no one to comfort her but her mother, who was oddly distant.

Now I am thinking about how I will start my conversation with her after the reaping. I have no idea what to say. Oh well. I'll just make it up as I go. Then the clock is striking two and the mayor is taking his place.

He starts talking about the history of Panem. How when the place we live, which was once called North America, was divided into 13 districts and a Capitol. The Capitol ruled over all districts. Then the 13th led a rebellion. As a result, that district was obliviated. As the capitols way of pardoning the districts, they let us live. But as a result, the Hunger Games were born.

Out of the 12 districts, one boy and one girl, between the ages of 12 and 18, were randomly chosen from each. If someone who was also eligible, meaning they were the same gender and age bracket, they could volunteer, taking the place of the one reaped. This happens 24 times. Those 24 kids, 12 boys and 12 girls, were forced into an arena to fight to the death on live television until there was only one survivor. This single person and their district would be showered in gifts. The mayor says, "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks." Then he reads the past victors of district 12. There is one who has been long gone. The only other one is named Haymitch Abernathy.

As if on cue, he staggers to the stage, drunk. He gives Effie a bear hug. She tries to fend it off without much success. Next she takes the stage. Half, I think, to get away from Haymitch. She doesn't look at all happy about being malested in front of the entire nation. She looks as freaky as ever with her bright pink hair and neon green suit. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I turn to look at Katniss, to see if she is nervous. She is looking at Gale and they are smiling. Jealousy spurts up in my heart. Then Effie Trinket is crossing the stage to the glass ball with the girls names in it, intoning "Ladies first!" I am hoping against hope that it is not Katniss. Please don't be Katniss. "Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket yells into the microphone.


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth is open in horror as Prim goes to the stage and Katniss rushes to take her place. You cannot miss the desperation in her voice. Prim is making a struggle, calling, "No, Katniss! No!"

Katniss says, "Prim, let go!" in a harsher voice than I was expecting. Gale Hawthorne, the one I have always despised, is jogging to the front. I see him pick Prim up and whisper something to Katniss. Then he marches determinedly away while carrying Prim. She is screaming her head off, yelling for her sister.

Katniss is taken to the stage. Effie asks for applause but no one moves. Then, one by one, every person in the crowd presses their three middle fingers to their lips and holds them out to her, including me. This is a sign of thanks and admiration, sometimes seen at funerals. It means goodbye to someone you love. At this gesture, it makes me certain that no one believes Katniss will be returning to District 12. This aggravates me. Of course she will be!

Haymitch staggers to the stage and yells in a slurred voice, "Look at her! Look at this one! I like her! Lots of..." it takes him a while to find the word. "Spunk! More than you! More than you!" and he is shouting this at the camera. I think he is actually mocking the Capitol. I am not able to find out because he tumbles off the stage.

I am resolving to volunteer so I can save her in the arena. But as the boys names are called, there is no need for me to be the second volunteer the district had ever seen.

"Peeta Mellark!" I am stunned, but I try my best to hide my fear. I walk up to the stage and take my place opposite of Katniss. Effie asks for volunteers but no one steps up. I know Wheet, and he won't volunteer. Rie is too old to.

My eyes go to the crowd, and I find Delly. She stands there, stunned. She looks right back at me and nods. Then she blows me her signature kiss.

The mayor begins to read the long Treaty of Treason and I am lost in my thoughts. I am terrified. I know that if I want Katniss to survive, then I will have to die myself. How will I tell Katniss I love her now? I'll think of something, I reassure myself. I just hope that Katniss will be able to win.

She deserves to. Her life has been only lived for her family. She protects them in every way she can. If she wins, maybe she can focus on herself. Katniss doesn't realize it, but she is a very selfless person. She even takes care of Gale's family.

As the mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason, Katniss and I shake hands. Hers are very shaky. I give her a squeeze I hope seems like a friendly one. She looks into my eyes with a sort of questioning look. We turn back to the crowd as the anthem plays.


	3. Chapter 3

We are shunted off the stage and into the justice building after the anthem ends. I am directed to a room where I am alone. Here is where I will get to say goodbye to my family and friends. My father comes first. He is not teary. He has always been a strong man.

Immediately he says, "You have to tell them you love her. It will help you get sponsors. Do it during the interview. This will help you win."

"But I don't want to win. I want Katniss to live." I begin to cry, soft steady tears. I can't help it. I will not be returning.

"Suit yourself."

"You will take care of her family, right? And her if she survives?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Then the peacekeepers have arrived, and he is saying goodbye. He gives me a big hug and whispers, "I love you, son. Take care."

"I love you dad."

My mother and brothers are here. My brother's give me a hug. My mother stands in the corner. She says abruptly, "Maybe District 12 will finally have a winner. She's a survivor, that one." I gape at my mother. This is the first time she has ever said something genuinely nice. But it's not even about me. It's about Katniss.

"You need to take care of them."

"Who?" Wheet asks. I stare at him in exasperation.

"Katniss!" I say.

"Oh. Right." He had always been the slowest in the family. But I love him. The Peacekeepers are coming. I am hugging them all.

They are saying, "I love you." Even my mother. That's a surprise. She has never said those three words in a sentence to me ever. I guess she expects me to die. Oh well. That's what I'm planning for.

Then I hear the one of my friends that has ever been concerned with my life. The others don't really care about me. If I die or not. I am just someone to have around to them. They have never really payed attention to me. If they did, they would know about Katniss.

Delly comes into my room. The second she does, she throws her arms around me. She whispers in my ear, "I am so sorry Peeta."

"Thanks, Delly. But I don't think that can change anything now."

She separates from me. "You know what you have to do right?" I must look confused, because she goes on for me. "You have to tell her how you feel. It's imperative. If you don't, you will never win."

"But, Delly, I don't want to win. You should know that. I have to save Katniss."

She just looks at me for a moment, and then throws her arms around me again. She is crying now. "I'm going to miss you so much," she says, with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you, too," I say. And I really will. She has been the only true friend I have ever had. And now the peacekeepers are taking her away. "Take care, Delly."

She blows a kiss to me, and vanishes.

The Peacekeepers are motioning for me to leave as well. They lead me out the door. I am about to leave when I pause at the door. I have heard something from the room next to me.

I turn to see Gale being pulled from the room by peacekeepers. This is obviously where Katniss is. Gale is saying, "I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I-" they close the door but I heard the rest of the sentence when Katniss hasn't. "-love you!" The tears return to my face.

Right when I get Katniss's attention, Gale steals my thunder. At least she didn't hear it. I quickly wipe the tears from my face. We meet on the train and stand with the doors open next to each other as the cameras stare at us.

I sneak a look at Katniss. She looks bored. I wonder how I look. I see myself on a screen; you can see the tears that I attempted to wipe off. It doesn't matter. Maybe they will look back at me and it will be some reinforcing factor to help with the argument that I love Katniss.

The doors close mercifully behind us. The train starts to move. It is so fast that I loose my stomach. It is so lush and fancy. Trays and trays of food. So much food that I actually begin to drool. And we have our own private rooms. There are racks and racks of clothing in which I will never have the time to try on all of them.

I wash my face and comb my hair out to its original part. I put on something comfy as Effie comes to collect me. She leaves to get Katniss and I sit waiting alone at the table. Haymitch wattles in. "Where is everyone?" he mutters.

"They are coming in a few minutes."

"Well I am going to go take a nap." he staggers off.

Effie is back with Katniss. "Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." I say.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," she says clearly relieved that he is not coming to supper. It comes in courses. Carrot soup, salad, what I think is lamb, mashed potatoes, fruit, and chocolate cake. It is beautifully designed. There are chocolate flowers and vines all over the 3 tiers. I can't stop staring at it.

Katniss and I dig in. I need to gain some weight before I go into the arena. Effie Trinket speaks up after the main course is taken away. "At least you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." Those kids were from the seam. I remember their reaping. They died a graphic death.

I notice that Katniss is eating with her hands now. Why? Was it that comment? I don't know. I am not used to eating such delicacies. I am having trouble keeping it down. I turn to see Katniss; her face is tinged with green. Mine must be too.

The three of us go a compartment with a television in it and watch the recap of the reapings. Not many players stick in my mind. Only the tribute from district 2, who looks mutinous, and a wisp of a child from district 11, who looks just like Prim.

Then there is District 12. I watch Prim get called and Katniss volunteer for her. I search the crowd for me and see my face. It looks like I have been given a punch to the stomach. Then the salute. I am called. We shake hands. The anthem plays. And then, silence.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior." Effie says.

I laugh. "He was drunk! He's drunk every year."

"Every day!" Katniss puts in.

"Yes. How odd you two find it amusing. Your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

At this, Haymitch staggers in. "I miss supper?" he asks pathetically. And then, he vomits on the carpet.

"So laugh away!" Effie says. She jumps over the pool of vomit out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss and I take in the scene of the one who will save our lives in the arena trying to get out of the stuff from his last meal. We each take one of his arms and help him up.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." Using the hand he fell into the pool with, he wipes his face, slathering it with vomit.

"Let's get you back to your room. Clean you up a bit," I say. We take Haymitch to his room.

We can't put him on the clean bed or the fresh carpet, so we lead him to the bathroom. There is actually hot and cold running water. We didn't have that at home. We had to heat the water by hand to make stew or take a bath. Never have we had an endless supply of the hot liquid.

We turn the shower on him. He hardly notices. I can see Katniss's face. Her expression is one of complete disgust. My sympathy kicks in.

"It's okay. I'll take it from here," I say. She looks very relieved at this suggestion.

"All right," she says. "I can send one of the Capitol people to help you." They are all around the ship. They take care of us. Because a tribute is one of the most precious things in the world. Until they send us to slaughter, of course.

"No," I say. "I don't want them." And honestly, I don't. It might be kind of revenge to have them cater to Haymitch. But I don't want help from the Capitol. Katniss nods and leaves.

"You know you're disgusting?" I say to Haymitch, although I know he can't hear me.

"Why am I wet?" he splutters.

"Here, wipe yourself down and then you can go to bed."

I try to finish cleaning Haymitch fast, so I can go to bed and dream the night away. He is tucked into bed within ten minutes of his vomit experience.

Once I get to my room, I begin to think about Katniss. How is it possible, that I will never be able to get the chance to ever be with her? How is this even possible? I think back to the day when I know for a fact she noticed me.

We were both 11 years old. It was about six months after her father died. It was raining outside and I heard my mother scream at someone out on the street, "Keep going! Don't stop to dig in my trash cans! Do you want me to call the Peacekeepers? I am so tired about having all of you brats from the seam pawing through my trash!"

I ran quickly outside, peeked around my mother, and saw Katniss next the trash can with a bag of clothes in the mud next to her. I think she noticed me. As my mother and I went back inside, I saw Katniss slump down to the tree roots of the old apple tree we have out back.

"Take the bread out of the oven. It's ready," I hear my mother growl at me. I drag my feet as I walk over to the stove. "Now!" she yells. As I take the loaves out, I realize what I can do to help Katniss.

I drop the loaves of bread into the fire. Quickly, I take the two that seem least burned out. But my mother has already pounced on me. "Why would you do that!?" She hits me on the cheek just below my eye with a water cup that was sitting on the counter.

She pushes me out the door and screams, "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"

I tear off little pieces of the burnt part of the bread and feed the pig with it. The front bell of the bakery rings and my mother disappears inside. I know this is my chance. I feel Katniss's eyes on me. I take the bread and toss it out toward the direction of Katniss. I do the same with the next loaf. Then I turn back to the house and slosh back inside.

When I woke up the next day, my eye was black and swollen. At the end of the school day, I turn my head to look at Katniss as she walks to her house with Prim.

When she turns her head to look at me, I turn quickly away but look back at her almost instantly. She then picks a dandelion. I didn't understand this part, even to this day. Why a dandelion? I am still pondering on this when I go to sleep.

I hear Effie's voice when I wake up, "Up, up up1 it's going to be a big, big, big day!" I put on another pair of pants and a shirt and head down to the kitchen car.

Effie is sitting there, pouring herself a mug of coffee. "Sit down," she says, "Enjoy the food!"

"What is that?" I point at a cup of dark brown liquid that is steaming.

"It's hot chocolate. It's delicious. Try some!"

I take a sip of the strange stuff. She's right. It is good. Haymitch walks in and sits down at the place across from me. He tosses a roll in my direction which I fumble with, then drop. I start to fuse red with embarrassment.

"I am going to wake Katniss!" Effie says.

As she leaves, Haymitch says to me, "Well, I have noticed so far that you can't take your eyes off of that Katniss girl."

I blush even darker red. I stutter trying to find an answer as Effie returns to the room to refill her coffee. "I kind of like her," I get out. I take a sip of hot chocolate to hide my face.

"Well, I need to change my outfit!" Effie says.

"Don't bother coming back in here if you have something as bad as that thing you call clothes," Haymitch chuckles.

She strides out of the room. Katniss comes in right as she is leaving. I am still blushing. I look down to avoid her eyes and I see that I am still holding the roll.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Haymitch says, waving at Katniss. I see Katniss's eyes enlarge as she looks at all of the delicacies that are a rarity at home. But not here. The people are used to such thick, rich food. She stars at a cup of the hot chocolate stuff Effie told me about.

"They call it hot chocolate," I say, trying to explain to her. "It's good." We all dig into our food, not paying much attention to each other. After about twenty minutes, I look up at Katniss's words.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice." She is talking to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," Haymitch says. Then he busts out laughing. He is taking this all like a big joke. With our lives at stake, he doesn't even take it seriously. I look at Katniss in exasperation and anger, but she quickly turns away.

"That's very funny," I say with my voice dripping in sarcasm. I try to grab the wine glass from Haymitch's hand because he has had enough wine for one day. It falls to the floor and shatters. "Only not to us."

Haymitch looks at me in a questioning way and then punches me hard in the jaw. I fall to the ground but I turn back to the table just in time to see Katniss drive her knife through the table, barely missing Haymitch's fingers. She holds up her arms as if to protect herself, but Haymitch doesn't strike.

"Well, what's this?" he says. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I get up and take some of the ice from a tureen of fruit so that my jaw will not bruise up. I raise it to the red mark but Haymitch stops me.

"No. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules," I say.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better." He turns to Katniss and asks, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

She grabs the knife from the table and throws it into the seam connecting the two walls. That's really impressive. I didn't know she could do that. I thought she only hunted with bows and arrows.

I know this because she sells to my father. The squirrels are his favorite. He always notices how the arrow doesn't pierce the body. It always hits the eye.

"Stand over here. Both of you," Haymitch says, nodding to the middle of the room. He circles us and prods us, as if he is examining if we are good buys for his new year's dinner. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you you'll be attractive enough."

The Hunger Games is not a contest over who is the prettiest or not. But the best looking victors always get the most sponsors.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," Haymitch says.

"Fine," I say. It's not a very good deal but it's better than we were at last night.

Katniss begins eagerly, "So help us. When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-"

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," he tells us.

"But- "Katniss tries to interrupt.

"No buts. Don't resist," Haymitch orders us. He takes some liquor and he goes out of the car. Then the room goes dark. We are approaching the Capitol, meaning we are going through the rough terrain leading to it. An example of this is the mountain we are under.

This was one of the factors that helped the Capitol win the rebellion. The rebel invaders had to go over this, where they were easy targets for the Capitol aircraft to bomb out. We stand there as the mountain passes over us.

The minute the compartment floods with light, we both rush to the window. We want to see what we have never seen before. The Capitol. It is magnificent. Glorious buildings that stand so many stories I can't count fast enough. Fountains and sculptures that are humungous in stature. The minute those oddly dressed and surgically modified people come into view, waving and cheering at the train, Katniss steps away. She has a weird look on her face. As if she can't take any more pain. I start waving to the people outside of the window and watch as they wave back. I turn to see Katniss staring at me.

"Who knows? One of them might be rich," I shrug. Right then and there, I decide with all my heart to try and save her. To do anything I can to bring her home. I don't know what it is about her. She is just an amazing human being. I need to be with her.

For the rest of the short remainder of my life. I don't tell myself I am outright going to die. I am going to everything I can to defy the Capitol by saving someone else. Because they have done this to her. Forced her to volunteer for her little sister. Forced me to die for her.


	5. Chapter 5

As I lye in a room on a surgical table, I wonder why they are doing this to me. I am in the Remake Center. Here is where the stylists make each of their tributes as attractive as possible. Then they dress us up and parade us around the City Circle, in order to get sponsors. Sponsors are the people who give money to the mentors of the tributes. This is how, in the Games, a tribute gets gifts. Say you are starving and you can't get any food. If you have enough sponsors, your mentor can arrange to send you a gift of food to get you up and running again.

Nevara is explaining what she is about to do with me. "Well, Peeta. We are going to make sure you don't have any of that gross hair on your cheeks and jaw." She holds up a gun shaped object and says, "This will harm all of your hair follicles on your face so you will not be able to grow any hair there anymore.

She has bright orange spots coming out of her skin. They look like bee stings. Her accent is odd. Kind of like Effie. The slight hiss at the end of the letter s. The elongated vowels that make her sound like an owl. They make the people of the Capitol seem so distant from our starving little District.

"Well looks like we will have to start soon. Portia has to have time to put him into his costume." Sania has bright yellow spikes coming out of his hair. He has similarly shaped nails and teeth, which are both the color pink.

Sensno holds his hand out for the gun. "You're luckier than the girls," he says. "They have to have all of their hair removed everywhere except from their head." He has blue skin and bright violet tattoos all over his body and bald head.

Now they start on me.

It's very painful. I can feel every piece of hair lose contact with my skin and leave my body forever. They have to go over it three times with the gun. And to add onto that, the prep team is continuing a constant stream of chatter. As if in a week time, I won't be dead in a week's time. They put a clear layer of medicine that stings and then sooths my skin. They wash it off and put on a layer of makeup.

"Portia should come and see what she has to work with," Sania says. They skip out of the room, chattering about nonsensical things. I wonder what she will be like. Covered in tattoos and makeup. Trying very hard to look young. Maybe she modified herself to look like some sort of animal. Like a cat.

After a few minutes, she comes in. She is not how I imagined her. She does have a few surgical adjustments. Her eyes look giant owing to the fact that she had her eyebrows raised to the middle of her forehead. It is odd at first looking, and then strangely attractive. I look at her, and say, "Hello. I am Peeta."

"Portia." She holds out her hand and I shake it.

"So what's the plan for the opening ceremonies? Are we going to be coal miners?" Usually, for the opening ceremonies, they dress us up as the main industry that your home district makes. District 4, fishing, will probably be in some fish attire. Since I am from district 12, we mine coal.

"No. Not this time. Let's have lunch while we talk about it." She leads me over to a table where food just pops up out of it. A whole banquet of food. Strawberry bunt cake, some sort of soup, rolls, cheese and crackers. I look at Portia. She shows no signs of surprise. I wonder what it must be like to live in a world where food just comes with the press of a button. No hunting or baking required. It must be an easy life. Just sit around all day, making clothes designs for the next set of tributes. I am disgusted but I try not to show it. If I want to gain the audience's favor, I might as well start with her.

We keep up a steady stream of conversation throughout lunch. I learn that Portia is new to the Games, with her partner, Cinna. They have an unusual costume for our opening ceremonies, Katniss and I will be matching, but I don't manage to get what it is out of her.

After lunch, she starts putting a little make up on me so that I look "more attractive." Then she finally reveals the costume. She puts me in it. I am in a black leotard with a long black cape and black crown. When the time comes, her partner Cinna is going to light the cape and crown on fire. I will be dead before the games even start. But as Haymitch says, I don't object. But I can't resist asking one question.

"This won't kill me, will it?"

"Oh! I almost forgot the most important detail!" She gives a breathy laugh. "No, it is synthetic flame. It is, in no way, real. It won't harm you in anyway."

I am a bit relieved, but not quite. I stand there while she observes me and go down to meet Katniss and Cinna when she tells me to.

Portia and I enter the basement of the Remake center, which is essentially a giant stable. We will be pulled by giant horses on chariots through the city circle. Katniss looks stunning in an identical outfit to mine. Her hair is braided up in some sort of complicated one. Cinna and Portia put us in the chariot side by side before going off to talk to each other in private.

Katniss looks at me and whispers, "What do you think? About the fire?"

"I'll ripe of your cape if you rip of mine," I say through gritted teeth.

"Deal," she says. "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I say. I am genuinely curious. He probably has found some sort of bar where he can drink his heart out and not care about what happens to the tributes he is supposed to be mentoring in the Games.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame," Katniss says. We both start laughing.

The opening music is starting and the District 1 tributes are rolling out on their chariot. It takes us about 20 minutes to go around the City Circle, and then we are directed to the Training Center. This is where we will be trained in combat for the Games.

We stand in silence as the District 2 through 10 tributes roll out. When the District 11 tributes are just exiting the Remake Center, Cinna appears with a lighted torch.

"Here we go then." He lights us before we have anytime to object. I hear Katniss let out a gasp. From relief, I think. Because we are not being burned alive. We are surrounded by the flickering flames that seem oddly real. Cinna lets out a sigh of relief. "It works. Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

He jumps off of the chariot then has a sudden inspiration. He is gesturing, but I don't know what he wants.

"What's he saying?" Katniss asks. Then I realize it. I get a thrill just thinking about the possibility of what he wants us to do.

I get my first look at her with the flames on and am overwhelmed at how stunning she looks. Her face light up by the flames from her crown. Her elegant, strong body is framed by the capes.

"I think he said for us to hold hands," I tell her. I grab her hand and we look at Cinna for confirmation. He gives us a thumbs-up and we are rolling out.

The crowd is shocked at our sudden appearance of light. And then deafening cheers of "District 12!" The attention held on the 4 chariots in front of us is gone. Everyone is looking at us. I begin to wave, and smile. Roses are flying through the air and I catch one and throw it back into the crowd. Katniss is blowing kisses to the people of the crowd. This is so unlike her. Usually she is so secluded and alone.

But not today. I am standing here next to her, and I could not be happier. And I am holding her hand. Happiness cannot describe what I am feeling at this moment. In that second, she begins to loosen her grip on me and I begin to get scared.

"No, don't let go of me," I say. "Please. I might fall out of this thing."

"Okay," she says. I am so relieved. That she trusts me for one thing. She is not the trusting type. For another, that I am here with her.

Now we are coming to a stop at the center of the City Circle. The humongous buildings all around us are filled with people hanging out of every window. Once all twelve chariots have come to a stop, so does the anthem.

The president mounts the stage. He is a small, thin man with over-large lips and paper white hair. He begins his speech with an official welcome to all of the tributes. During this, they always make a round of head shots to every tribute in every chariot. But this year I realize that District twelve is getting a lot more attention than the other tributes. Also, several of the other tributes can't take their eyes off of us. All of them keep glancing our way or keep a steady gaze on us. When we arrived at the Training Center, the prep teams surround us. They shower us in praise, and Cinna and Portia are there. They are not constantly talking, but they are complimenting how we acted. Portia sprays some kind of liquid onto our fire suits to they stop burning.

Then she whispers in my ear, "Well done, Peeta. Well played." I am about to reply when I feel a sudden lift of pressure from my hand. I look down and start to massage my hand. I didn't notice how much it hurt until Katniss let go of it.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there," I say.

"It didn't show," she says. "I'm sure no one noticed." Right then I when I realize that, if I want her to trust me, I have to begin now, slow and steady. Better late than never.

So I say, "I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you." Then I smile. After a few seconds, she stands on tip toe and kisses me on the cheek. I am so ecstatic for a second. I am finally winning her over. Gale can go shoot some squirrels all alone because I now have Katniss. But I have a lot farther to go to win her over. She has known Gale for 5 years. I need to work fast. Starting now.


	6. Chapter 6

In the training center, each district gets a floor. A whole floor. Filled with furniture, food and hot water. Luxurious goods we can take advantage of our whole stay here in the Capitol. Since we are District 12, we are at the very top. We must ride an elevator to reach the floor. This is the second time I have ever ridden on an elevator. The only other time I have been on one was in the Justice Building back home. This was where we said goodbye to our loved ones. But that one was rickety, old, and smells funny.  
This one has glass sides, so that, as you zoom upward, you can actually see the people below you shrink down to little ants. It is so much fun. Like riding on that speeding train, but rising instead of going forward. Once we get to the penthouse, my mouth actually drops in shock. The room we enter is already covered in furniture. At every doorway there are attendants waiting silently to take our commands. Vibrant colors are strewn everywhere in the room. A flash of bright pink here, some subtle violet there.

Effie trots around in front of us and says, "I have been talking to theses people in the Capitol. Rich and famous of course. We need to start getting you sponsors. I've been very mysterious though." She squints her eyes as if she is staring into a bright light. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your District." This statement seems somewhat ironic as she is one of the ones conducting the barbarism.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. Bu I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!" She grins so wide that we have to react enthusiastically to this achievement of hers. Even though its wrong. When you put enough pressure on coal, it doesn't turn to pearls. Pearls grown in shellfish. There is some machine in District 1 that can turn graphite into diamonds. But we don't make graphite. That was District 13's job. Until they were destroyed.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that," she says in a sour tone. "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gun point of necessary. We are lead to our chambers. We each have our own room. Or should I say palace.

My whole quarters is bigger than our bakery and the house we lived in combined. Just like in the lobby and on the train, the floors are covered with expensive furniture. There are gadgets throughout the room that help you with everyday things. If you spill, there is a button that will automatically clean the carpet for you. If you would like a better view, the windows are retractable. You can zoom to any place you would like in all of Panem.

There are buttons in the bathroom that help you wash and dry your hands, flush a toilet, and take a shower. I do take a shower, which I have never done before. It is like having a bowl of hit water dumped on you repeatedly. In it I press some of the buttons. The soap shoots from all around me. I am slathered in it and am forced to scrub myself with this puffy sponge. The shampoo is doused in my hair. When I finally am product free, I step out of the shower onto this pad that dries my body instantly.

Then I test this box that sits next to me. I try to pick it up. It doesn't budge. Then I notice a button right next it. I still have my hand on the box when press it. I feel a slight buzz through my body and then, nothing. I lift my hand up to my face and feel a little piece of my hair. It is dry, parted, and untangled. I am awed by this and then go searching for some clothes. I can program the closet to find an outfit that doesn't look atrocious on me. I am relieved to find that there are regular clothes in here and not the horrible things that the Capitol citizens wear.

Effie is soon knocking at my door calling me to dinner while I exploring more of the gadgets in my room. I walk to what she calls the dining room. It's a huge place with an ornate table and chairs surrounding it. I find Cinna and Portia looking over the balcony that protrudes from it. They turn as I enter. Then try beam.

"Well done, out there," Cinna says.

"Thank you," I say, although I have no idea how I could have "done well." I go out to the balcony and hear them follow me. I stare over the Capitol, awed. There are buildings even larger than this, having 20, 30, or 40 stories.

"Amazing, isn't it," Portia says.

"Yes," I say, still blown away by the beauty of it.

"You know where you can get a better view of it? Come with me," Cinna says. We follow him as he walks across the dining hall and through the sitting room. He opens a door I never saw before. "Go on," he says, gesturing me to go up.

As I walk up the steps, I see that this is the rooftop of the Training Center. It has an even bigger view of the Capitol, if that is even possible. In the distance, I see lakes, forests and deserts, even beyond the gigantic buildings and statues.

"Aren't the Gamemakers worried that one of the tributes might jump off of it? Just to get it over with?" I ask Cinna.

"You can't," he says.

"What do you mean?"

" Try and hold your hand over it," he says. I stick out my hand. There's a sharp zapping noise and I feel a tickling sensation all up my arm.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. I actually did hurt. Cinna just laughs.

"You can come up here whenever you like," Portia says. "But right now, we have to go back to the dining hall, or we'll be late for diner."

We walk back to the dining hall and I head straight for the balcony again. I want to stare at this amazing site for as long as possible. After about five minutes, Katniss comes in, followed by Effie who says, "Let's eat!"

We sit down and I ask, "Is Haymitch coming?"

"Yes," Effie answers, in a somewhat sour tone. She doesn't seem very happy about it. "We are planning strategies you know. That's what dinner is all about." A man in a white tunic offers us each a glass of wine. I have only ever tried wine once before.

We were celebrating New Years at home when my father comes in, late for dinner. My mother is about to start yelling at him when he smiled. "I have a surprise for you all." He pulls out a bottle of that stuff from behind his back.

My mother suddenly pulls a smile from that sour face of hers. We are all excited to try some. Rie gets out 5 glasses and we sit down. There was enough in that small bottle for us each to have a glass and one half. After that little amount of liquor, I was already feeling the after effects of having alcohol.

Now, I only pretend to take little sips from that stemmed glass. I never want to feel that sensation again. Haymitch stumbles into the room right as the first course is being served. He seems sober, more sober than I have ever seen him. He does not refuse a glass of that wine, however.

Portia and Cinna seem to bring out the best in Effie and Haymitch. They act not like friends but not as if they are going at each other every 3 seconds. The adults talk in meaningless conversation so I focus on the food. There is mushroom soup, beef stew, pork, salads and every kind of vegetable you can think of. The servers soundlessly take empty plates away and replace them with new ones.

I try to stuff myself with as much food as I can. The least I can do to help myself in the games is make myself bigger. Not just by eating. But also by adding muscles to my body. An exclamation from Katniss makes me raise my head. "What makes it burn?" She's looking at the cake that has burst into flames. Then she turns to the girl in a white tunic who lit it up. "Is it alcohol? That's the last thing I wa-oh! I know you!"

At this sentence, I begin to get confused. How on earth could Katniss know someone from the Capitol. I turn my head from Katniss to look at the girl. Her face has drained of all color, making her red hair look more vibrant. This image of the girls face puts another face in my vision. Another face of another girl in a different place.

Delly Cartwright is saying, "Peeta, my brother!". Tears are streaming down her face and I am comforting her. This happens after the mine accident when I was 11. Delly had an older brother that worked there. The explosion killed him. This was the same explosion that killed Katniss's father. Delly is an old friend of mine.

When we were little she used to come over and play. We played with the dough that my father made before he baked it into bread. She came to me when this tragedy happened because we are so close. She is one of the only friends I have trusted with my Katniss secret.

This memory flashes through my mind in an instant. I come back to reality as Effie says,

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox. The very thought." I quickly check the faces around the room. Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Effie are all looking at Katniss in astonishment. Katniss looks somewhat guilty while the red headed girl looks scared.

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asks. Good thing she did too because I was wondering the exact same thing.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you know her," Haymitch says.

"And even if you did, you're not to talk to one of them unless it's to give an order," Effie says. "Of course you don't really know her."

"No, I guess not, I just," Katniss stammers. I realize that I have to help her. And I know how.

I snap my fingers as if I just came up with some post thought. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is," I lie. "I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized, she's a dead ringer for Delly." This is not true, though. Delly looks about as much like the Avox as I look like Katniss.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair," she says. She seems very relieved as the color returns to her face.

I say, "Something about the eyes too." Might as well sell it for all it's worth. You can feel the tension leave the room.

"Oh, well," Cinna says. "If that's all it is. And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut."

After we eat the cake, we all head to the sitting room to watch the opening ceremonies. The other stylist make an attempt to have their tributes noticed, but none make such a lasting impression as us. When we exit the Remake Center, our little group lets out an "Ahh!" because of how flawless we look.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's," Portia answers.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch says. "Very nice."

I am floored by this answer. What does he mean by rebellion? We aren't doing anything wrong, are we? Then I get it. I guess since we are linked together, it's as if we are saying, "We will not play by our rules. We will stand together." This is crossing all of the laws of the Games. We are all put against each other to fight to the death. We are not supposed to be united in any way.

Haymitch interrupts my thoughts, saying, "Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go to sleep while the grown-ups talk."

Katniss and I walk down the hall until we get to her compartment. Once we get to her door, I lean against it, so her attention will have to go to me. I am so curious as to why she thought she knew the red-headed Avox girl. "So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here."

She looks hesitant to answer my question. I try to think of a way that I can coax the answer out of her. I am genuinely curious. "Have you been on the roof yet?" She shakes her head. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud, though."

I hope she will catch on to this hint. I am almost positive that the whole entire floor that we are living on is bugged, so anyone listening could hear. But up there, the wind blows so hard that even if you talk in a regular voice, I doubt anything but someone standing right next to you would be able to pick up what you were saying.

"Can we just go up?" she asks/

"Sure, come on," I say. I lead the way to the door and lead her up a flight of steps. As we go up, I can barely hear her give a gasp of pleasure. I give her a few seconds to take in the beauty of it all and then I say, "I asked Cinna why they let us up here. Weren't they worried that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?"

"What'd he say?" she asks.

"You can't," I say. I hold out my hand to demonstrate. There a loud zapping noise and I feel the tingling sensation go up my arm. "Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof."

"Always worried about our safety," she says. After a minute, she asks, "Do you think they're watching us now?"

"Maybe," I say. "Come see the garden." This is where the wind blows loudest and if I want to make her tell me the story, this is the most likely place she will do it. Once we get there, I look at Katniss expectantly.

As if trying to throw the people watching off of her track, she pretends to look at a blossom. "We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game," she whispers.

"You and your father?" I ask.

"No, my friend Gale. Suddenly all the birds stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their yes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it."She pauses for a second, as if remembering something. And then she goes on.

"The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened."

"Did they see you?" I ask.

"I don't know. We were under a shelf of rock," Katniss says. Then I notice she is shaking.

"You're shivering," I say. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. It's a natural gesture. Something I would do to a friend back home. "They were from here?" I ask.

She nods. She looks frightened at the thought.

"Where do you suppose they were going?" I say.

"I don't know that," Katniss says. "Or why they would leave here."

"I'd leave here," I say. Then I realize that I said it a bit too loud. If someone is listening, they would be able to hear it over the wind. I hastily cover my tracks. "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime. It's getting chilly. We better go in," I say. Once we start walking, I ask, "Your friend Gale. He's the one who took your sister away at the reaping?"

Even though I already know the answer, I would like to hear Katniss's opinion on her friend Gale. To see if she likes him.

"Yes. Do you know him?" she asks.

"Not really. I hear girls talk about him a lot," I say. " I thought he was your cousin or something. You favor each other."

"No, we're not related," she says, a bit too quickly. I nod, trying hard to have no expression on my face.

She mustn't know what I am thinking. Not yet. Not that I have hated Gale with a passion, even though I have never really met him. I know that they are not cousins, of course. I just want to see her relationship with him. She mustn't know that I have liked her since we were very little. She can't know. So I say, "Did he come to say good-bye to you?"

"Yes. So did your father. He brought me cookies." Well that's a surprise. Why would my father do that? I guess to tell her that she will protect Prim and her mother. I did not send him though. This was his own decision. "Really? Well, he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a houseful of boys. He knew your mother when they were kids.

"Oh, yes. She grew up in town," Katniss says. She hands me back my jacket and starts to walk away. "See you in the morning then."

"See you," I say. But my thoughts are elsewhere. How am I going to save her from this horrible event called the Hunger Games? How will I persuade the Gamemakers to let her live. I know my father told me to confess my love for her on live television, but what if no one buys it? What if they all think I am playing for the cameras? What if I don't have the guts to? What if she doesn't feel the same way?

I am at my room now so I open the door and walk in. I walk to my bed. Since I am already in comfortable clothes, I get straight into bed. The last thought I have before I drift off is a picture of Katniss, in the rain, as I throw the loaves of bread at her.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up, it is sunny outside. My dreams were filled with horrors. I was in the Hunger Games already, and the monstrous boy had held me captive. I was tied to a tree. Katniss was tied to the tree across from me while the boy tortured her. We were the last three tributes alive and he was planning to kill us slowly for all the humiliation we had cost him. I was screaming, "I don't know what I did! Stop hurting her! Please! Hurt me! Hurt me, instead!"

Then the boy transformed into my mother. She is screaming at me because of the bread. "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"

Now I am even more determined to keep Katniss alive. My mother has always been horrible to me. This only reinforces my love for her. She never approved of me liking her. She always said things like, "You will never be successful marrying a girl like that! Marry someone from the merchant town! Then you'll never starve! That's what I did! It doesn't matter if you love them!"

I have always believed in love. Ever since I was little. Even before I met Katniss. Actually, more like saw her. I never formally met her until two days ago on the train.

I look outside at the sunrise. I love that color. How the orange, yellow and red all seem to blend together in such a way that it is gorgeous. I always tried to make frosting in that shade. I love decorating the cakes. It is like a stress reliever from the world. I would like to be a painter. But we never could afford to buy a proper canvas and paints. And I never will be able to paint properly. I kick my feet off of the bed and get up. I go to the dresser and see an outfit already laid out for me. I feel it, and then walk to the bathroom. I have to wash off. I take a quick shower, put on the clothes, and walk out of the room. As I walk into the dining room, I see that Haymitch and Katniss are already sitting there.

I say good morning to both of them and sit down. When I sit down, I notice the food. Chocolate covered fruit and vegetables. Brownish colored potatoes that I hear Haymitch call hash browns. Pancakes with syrup of all kinds drizzled on top. I start to eat.

After a while, Haymitch speaks up, "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about, Haymitch replies.

I exchange a look with Katniss. "I don't have any secret skill. And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels." I immediately think about those squirrels. How, my father always talked about how she hit them in the eye every time. I think he admired her. And still does. That's probably why he visited her.

"You can coach us together," I hear Katniss tell Haymitch.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," Haymitch says.

"I can't do anything," I say. And it's perfectly true. I can't' do anything. "Unless you count baking bread." Honestly that is the only thing I can do.

"Sorry, I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife," he says.

"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow," Katniss says.

"And you're good?" Haymitch asks. In my mind I automatically answer the question for her. Yes. Of course she is good, she has been feeding her family since she was 12. She, however, doesn't think the same way.

She actually hesitates in answering, as if wondering if she, in fact, is good at hunting. "I'm all right," Katniss says.

I am immediately outraged for some unknown reason. "She's excellent," I say. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells to the butcher. She can even bring down a deer." After the words fall out of my mouth, I actually think of the effect it could have on her. I sound as if I watch her all the time. I do, but not in the sort of way that makes me creepy.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a defensive tone.

"What are you doing?" I say. "if he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself." At these words a flame seems to ignite in her eyes.

"What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred-pound bags of flour. Tell him that. That's not nothing," she snaps.

"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't," I snap back.

"He can wrestle," Katniss says, her words now directed at Haymitch. "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."

"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?" I say.

"There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" she says, her voice coming to a crescendo.

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" I say.

"Oh, she meant you," Katniss says, waving her hand as if to wave away the thought.

"She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' _She _is," I say, coming out with the truth.

"But only because someone helped me," Katniss says. My eyes look down and see a roll in her hand. My memory flickers back to that time when we were eleven and in the rain. When I threw her the bread. I think she remembers it too. But I just shrug.

"People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you," I reply.

"No more than you," she retorts.

I roll my eyes and look at Haymitch. "She has no idea. The effect she can have." I don't know exactly what I mean by this. Maybe that she can be so appealing sometimes. Or that she is so independent. But I drop my eyes and pick at the table, so I don't have to look at her. I can feel her own eyes on me.

After a minute of silence, Haymitch says, "Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

I barely catch her next words, "I know a few basic snares.

"That may be significant in terms of food," Haymitch says. "And, Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to the player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until the private sessions. Are we clear?"

We both nod. I start to get up but Haymitch stops me.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute." Katniss starts to object, so I also do. Haymitch slaps his hand on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

We walk away toward our rooms after that. As I close my door, I hear the slam of Katniss's. Why is she so mad that we have to be friends, of all things? It's not like I'm horrible or anything. Or am I? Maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe she even hates me! I can't stand the thought. I take off my clothes to take a shower.

While the water washes over my hair, face, and body, I continue to think about Katniss. I think about how, every day, she disappears into woods with Gale. What does Gale have that I don't have? Sure, even I will admit he has looks. But that can't be the only thing she wants. Katniss is a lot of things, but she's not superficial. Is it because he can hunt? That shouldn't matter either because I can bake. It's almost the same thing, right? I don't know. I step out of the shower and let the pad dry me.

By the time I put on clothes, it is already quarter to ten so I just sit on my bed. In ten minutes, I walk to the elevator to meet Effie and Katniss before training. We walk into the elevator and Effie presses a button with the label TC. We zoom downward.

As the doors open, I catch a glimpse of the Training Center. There is a large gymnasium that rises about 20 feet into the air. There are assorted arrangements of knives, swords, axes, and maces. I see Katniss's eyes automatically flit to the archery station. There are obstacle courses and stations about nature. Even though we are right on time, we are the last ones to arrive at the lesson.

The trainer, whose name is Atala, begins to explain what the rules are. There will be no allowance of fighting between each of the individual tributes. If we want to work on hand to hand combat, we must use any of the servers at hand. There are people who are especially skilled at each station to give us help. We are to go around to each station, to learn about how to survive in the Games.

The trainer goes on to name each of the stations. When she is finished, the tributes disperse. The kids from Districts 1,2, and 4 head for the deadliest looking weapons. I nudge Katniss and say, "Where would you like to start?"

"Suppose we tie some knots," she answers.

"Right you are," I say. We walk over to the knot tying station and Katniss takes her turn with the trainer. She shows him a few basic snares that she has picked up. From where? Did her father teach her how? Or was it Gale?

While I am waiting to take my turn, I look around the gym. I see the huge boy from 2 throwing a spear from 20 feet away and hitting the target right in the center. His district counterpart is throwing knives at targets as well and hits everyone in the bull's-eye. Even though we are not supposed to train before the Games, a few come into them know how to do stuff like that; particularly Districts 1, 2, and 4.

At home while watching the Games, we usually call them Careers. They are the ones who have trained their whole lives for this one moment. In their homes, it is considered to be a real honor to win the Hunger Games. If you do win, your district will be showered in gifts and prizes throughout the entire year. More often than not, they are the ones winning the Games.

After tying knots, we head to the camouflage station. I am not particularly excited about this station until I get into it. It is so much fun. More like painting those precious bakery items at home except on your skin. It is just like painting on real canvas. I discover I am also quite good at it. At first, I did not know what I was painting. Some kind of green bush thing. Then it turns into this wonderful shadow that imitates light falling through leaves. I don't know how I picked that up.

I have only ever been around a lot of trees once. It was when I was thirteen. I was with a whole bunch of my friends after school. We were just hanging around town, joking and laughing. And then one of the guys dared me to go under the fence surrounding District 12. I didn't want to. But everybody seemed to like the idea of me risking my life out there in the wild so I went under. I walk about 20 feet into the forest and was about to head back to the safety of inside my home. Then, I saw a rabbit run past. I hid behind a tree and waited. I was looking at it as it sniffed its way around and then an arrow went through its eye. I was startled, enough so I didn't move. Then I saw Katniss and Gale walk up to the rabbit and pick it up. I was really frightened. I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there. This also meant that I had to listen to their conversation.

"Why do we even have the Games?" Gale said. "I mean, it's been 70 years since the rebellion. I think all of us Districts get that the Hunger Games is 'A time for repentance and for thanks.' Having them just stirs up more anger within the Districts. It's not helping the Capitol's cause."

"I know Gale, we have talked about this before. And by you yelling at the world isn't going to help fix the situation," Katniss said.

"Well, I just think it's stupid. Why don't they just punish us in a different way?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm not President Snow. Let him be the one to figure that one out," he said. "I just think something bad is going to happen to Panem and we have to be ready for it."

"Okay, Gale. I'll take your word for it. Now let's go finish the snare run, I have to go home soon," Katniss said.

I heard them walk away, still arguing. But I stayed in my hiding space for a few more minutes. I was in no rush to get back to my friends. But then I heard them calling my name so I decided not to make them worry any longer.

I look up from my arm where I have painted my shadow of leaves to see Katniss staring at it as well. "I do the cakes," I tell her.

"The cakes?" she asks. I just realized how stupid that must have sounded, coming out into the blue. "What cakes?'

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery," I answer.

"It's lovely," Katniss says somehow annoyed. "If only you could frost someone to death."

"Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you';; find in the arena," I say in a somewhat sarcastic tone. I don't think she catches it. "Say it's actually a giant cake-" I start.

"Say we move on," Katniss says.

We continue to move from station to station. There are three days in total that we have to learn skills. Knife and spear throwing or plant edibility; things we would normally never have a chance to learn in our Districts. On the third day, each tribute is allowed a private session with the Gamemakersa to show off a special skill we have.

From all three of those days, the Gamemakers conjure up a score that suggests how much talent each tribute will most likely have during the actual Games. The scores range from 1-12; 1 being irredeemably bad, 12 being exceptionally good. This way of scoring does not actually predict the winner. It only starts a bidding place for the sponsors.

The Gamemakers sit on a balcony that overlooks the entire gymnasium. Around twenty people, both men and women, are in deep purple robes. Some stare intently at each of the tributes in turn. Others eat around the large buffet that is endlessly being supplied by the Avoxes. As I gaze at the balcony, I see a face staring straight back at me. But this man has fur attached to his purple collar, suggesting that he is the Head Gamemaker, or the one in charge. He continues to stare at me so I quickly drop my gaze.

We eat lunch in a cafeteria just off of the training center. As Haymitch directed, Katniss and I act as friends. At lunch, we continue to keep up a conversation. However, it seems to be a struggle to find a topic. We cannot talk of the past, as most of the people mentioned we will never see again. Nor the present, because it is just too unbearable. Nor the future, as we might not even have one. So we speak of stories. I empty out the bread basket. "You know I'm a baker's son, right?" I ask.

"Right," she says, slowly.

"Well, because I'm a baker's son, my father has taught me all he knows about bread. See, this one here," I hold up a fish shaped bread tinted green, "this one is from District 4. See the green? That's sea weed." I hold up a crescent shaped roll that is dotted with seeds. "This one is from District 11." And I begin to match all of the breads with their Districts. Each one matches the industry that they make.

District 1 has one shaped like a diamond, as they are luxury goods. District 2 is a hard dark square, remarkably similar to ours; however, ours looks much more unappealing. District 3 has smaller, square shaped rolls. I continue to talk of bread as Katniss nods and pretend to look as if she is having the time of her life. I can tell, it is making her really annoyed. Having Haymitch force us to be friends.

I conclude with an, "And there you have it," I say as I put the bread back into its basket.

"You certainly know a lot," Katniss says.

"Only about bread. Ok, now laugh as if I've said something funny." We laugh and are thrown several unhappy looks from the other tributes. "All right, I'll keep smiling pleasantly and you talk."

She begins to tell me of the story of the time a bear chased her up a tree. As she elaborates on the story of how she tried to get the rights to a bees nest for its honey and the bear came along. She shot an arrow in its direction to scare it away and it charged her. She was forced to go up into a tree as the bear sauntered underneath it, as if taunting her. I ask questions to keep the conversation going. It is even getting kind of tiresome for me. To be friends with Katniss. At least in this way.

On the second day of training, we learn how to throw knives. I am waiting for Katniss to take her turn and I hear the tiniest movement behind me. I turn slightly and see that a little girl that looks remarkably like Katniss's sister is waiting in line. She stands on her tip toes with her arms extended. While Katniss is focused on the target, I also catch her words to the trainer. "My name is Rue. Could I use this station?"

The trainer answers, "Of course you can!"

After we aim at a few more targets, we move on to the next station to throw spears. I notice her follow only a few steps behind. While Katniss is throwing, I say, "I think we have a shadow." I throw my spear while Katniss looks around at the little girl. "I think her name is Rue."

Katniss bites her lip. Perhaps she is thinking of her sister as I did when I first saw Rue. "What can we do about it?" she asks in a harsher tone than I was expecting.

"Nothing to do," I say. "Just making conversation."

Little Rue also visits us at the plant station and the climbing wall. She is very good at the latter and can recognize the difference between a poisoned plant and a healthy one.

At dinner, Haymitch and Effie ask us question after question about the tributes, their talents, and who looked like a threat. They are always on top of each other except for now. They seem to have made a silent pact to do whatever it takes to save us. Cinna and Portia are not at the meals so there is no sanity in them.

Katniss seems entirely fed up with the two of them. I become more patient, accounting for the fact that thye are trying to save our lives. Effie is polite, as always, because manors matter deeply to her. Haymitch is surly and hostile.

After endless questions from the two of them, Katniss and I head to our bedrooms. To defuse the tension, I mutter to her, "Someone ought to get Haymitch a drink."

Katniss makes a weird sound, between a snort and a laugh. Then she stops, suddenly. She takes on a serious mood. "Don't. Don't let's pretend when there's no one around."

"All right, Katniss," I say, not wanting to start a fight so late at night. We have been on edge lately because of this forced relationship.

The next day in training is the private sessions. After lunch, the Gamemakers call each of us up one by one. First the boy from the district then the girl. It goes in descending order, just like the chariots. This means I will be the second to last one to leave. I guess, the least liked District will go last. We wait there for a very long time as tribute after tribute leaves. They do not come back after their session. I assume that because the sessions are private, they don't want anyone to brag about how good they did.

They call Rue, and I realize that I am up next. After 15 minutes, I hear, "Peeta Mellark" from the room off of the cafeteria. I start to walk out but I am stopped by Katniss's voice.

"Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights." She seems to regret saying this. I am surprised she did though.

"Thanks. I will. You… shoot straight," I answer. I walk through the doors into a hallway. The first thing I hear is men's voices. They seem to be singing a drinking song.

_Swig, swig, swig somemore;_

_The tributes come to die_

_They're underneath our rule again_

_And never letting go._

It's a truly stupid song, but apparently, they aren't done yet. But my fifteen minutes are quickly ticking away.

_Swig, swig, swig somemore; _

_ As the blood is flowing,_

_ The canon fires, they die somemore; _

_ And now to eat some pie!_

I almost start laughing out loud because of how truly idiotic the song is. But I can't. I have to restrain myself because if they don't like me, they will not give me a good training score. Without a good training score, I will not get sponsors. Without sponsors, I will not stay alive. If I don't stay alive, I will not get to save Katniss. Everything I do is about saving Katniss. I must do well in this.

I walk over to the weights section and begin to lift them. I throw one of them at the dummy and it falls to the ground. I bet I look pathetic. I look up at the Gamemakers. They aren't even paying attention. They continue to sing their song.

I walk over to the knife station and take a simple one from the rake. It looks much like one of the ones that we use to cut bread with at the bakery. I didn't tell Katniss or Haymitch that I can use a knife. I can actually throw it with accuracy. Not like the girl from District 2, but good enough to kill someone. I throw a few at the dummy. Then the head Gamemaker dismisses me. I leave and go up to our floor.

Wow. I did horrible. I guess not planning what you are going to do at all really doesn't pay off. All I can think about is how it will affect Katniss. She is bound to get a high training score. She can use both knives and the bow and arrows. She is so smart with plants and snares. I can't imagine why they wouldn't give her less than a 10. I need her to win. It is not only what I want. It is my dying wish.


End file.
